For All of the Plans We Made
by foamskyandsea
Summary: Mike Ross woke up hung over and lost.
1. All this time, I was waiting for you

Title: For All of the Plans We Made (there isn't a flag I'd wave)  
>Author: <strong>emms14<strong>  
>FandomPairing: Suits, Harvey/Mike  
>Warnings: implied sex<br>Rating: PG-13  
>AN: There may be another part coming. An epilogue-y type part but we'll see...

**For All of the Plans We've Made (there isn't a flag I'd wave)**

Mike Ross woke up hung over and lost.

He was warm, comfortable and utterly lost.

He waited a moment before opening his eyes to prepare for the lights and unfamiliar surroundings that would likely aggravate his hangover. He took a moment to figure out as much as he could without opening his eyes. He was in bed with someone else. The bed was much larger and nicer than his own and the person was distinctly male, if the morning erection he felt pressed against his ass was anything to go by.

Had he, Trevor and their dates for the night ended up in Hoboken again?

It seemed unlikely since he rarely picked up guys around Trevor. It just made things _weird_.

Whoever he was in bed with was rather possessively wrapped around him for a one night stand. If that's even what happened…

Mike opened his eyes to enormous windows with sun pooling in across the city skyline. So maybe not Hoboken then.

The sunlight was a little more than he could handle being this hung over and it being this early in the morning but he didn't bother closing his eyes. The nightstand closest to Mike read 6:02 so he didn't even consider rolling over and falling back asleep with his mystery man. He needed to find his way home to dress and shower before work lest risking being late to work _again_.

He tried shifting forward a little towards the edge of the bed, testing the hold of his…of the other occupant of this bed.

Mike heard the man behind him grumble slightly and flex his arms. The man had nice lean arms that apparently had a mind of their own as they pulled Mike in further.

Trying not to struggle or make trouble Mike tensed slightly but didn't pull away. He tried once again to inch further to the edge of the bed, all the while trying to remember where his clothes were or even what happened last night.

Mike stilled as he heard the breathing of the man behind him pick up. The change in the slow gentle inhales and exhales signaled that the man had completely woken up.

Mike inched forward again, hopes of escaping a potentially awkward morning still dancing across his hung over brain.

The man's arm tightened, intentionally this time and Mike stopped.

"Look I hate to run out or whatever but…last night…I need to go. Work. My boss will kill me." It came out rushed and Mike instantly felt idiotic.

The instantaneous laughter that rings out from behind him sounds relaxed and low. It makes Mike blush even more.

The shock that comes along with the next few words growled into his ear leave him stunned into silence, "Somehow, I don't think your boss will mind."

Mike doesn't need to roll over for confirmation of who the man holding him is but he rolls over anyway. He isn't nearly prepared for the sight before him.

Harvey Specter, closer _extraordinaire_, lays next to him all ruffled with bed-head and Mike has never felt less sure of himself than in this moment. Hesitant is a rare feeling for Mike, awkward and regretful sure, but hesitant? With a mind like Mike's, he doesn't need to hesitate before he can think his way out of anything.

Does this mean he slept with his boss? His _boss_. How the hell did he get here anyways?

The silence between them is heavy and feels like smog pressing down on Mike and choking him. He was in no way prepared for this.

Harvey is calmly surveying him in a way that makes him feel exceedingly anxious.

Harvey gives Mike once last glance before settling back into pillows and closing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep."

* * *

><p>A week later, and the awkward morning still hasn't been discussed. Harvey isn't working Mike any harder or easier than his usual daily grind and Mike feels on edge. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. Or is it the other foot?<p>

Work and life are as hectically normal as ever and Mike begins to consider the possibility that he suffered abnormal alcohol-induced hallucinations. Wouldn't be the first time right?

So after a few more weeks, Mike accepts the theory that he has never spent anytime what so ever in the bed of Harvey Specter. He isn't sure how he feels about this conclusion.

* * *

><p>The next time Mike wakes up in Harvey's bed, they're face to face and Mike lets out a little "Ahah!" as the synapses in his mind fire in all directions.<p>

He's slightly hung over again but it's enough to convince him that he hadn't hallucinated the first time.

Harvey's sound asleep and his warm breath ruffles Mike's hair. They aren't touching but the two men are close enough that Mike can feel the warmth from Harvey's body.

The bedroom is dark and Mike feels Harvey's presence more than he actually sees it. Despite the late hour, Mike's brain seems to be moving at the speed of light.

He slips out of bed silently and moves to the huge windows Harvey has overlooking the city. It's all darkness and sparkling lights and _god,_ it feels like home.

Whether he stands there for minutes or hours Mike isn't sure but he watches the city twinkle and listens to Harvey breathe and contemplates the universe.

An hour later Harvey joins him and they stand next to each other, staring out at the city before them. Never speaking, never moving.

When the sun begins to come up threatening the quiet with daylight, Harvey gently tugs Mike back to the bed. Mike doesn't resist.

* * *

><p>The first time Mike arrived at Harvey's door stone cold sober he is greeted with a tilt of the head and a quirk of an eyebrow. It was <em>more<em> than enough.

Harvey wakes up before him this time and is absent from the bed when Mike finally wakes. He hears the water running in the bathroom and takes a deep breath to think; _yeah_, this really is my life.

Harvey emerges from the bathroom in track pants with a mug a coffee in one hand.

"I'm going for a run. _Do not_ be late to work." The corner of Harvey mouth creeps up and Mike can't help but smile.

Some things never change.


	2. Epilogue

**For All of the Plans We've Made (there isn't a flag I'd wave)**

**Epilogue**

Donna knows Mike's significance before Harvey does, before he could even pretend not to know.

All it takes is one look at Harvey in the presence of Mike and it answers all questions. There is a slight drop in the tension in his shoulders and he clenches his fists less. He tolerates a lot more of Donna and a lot less of Louis.

He breathes a little easier and looks so much prouder.

* * *

><p>Donna knows they slept together the morning after it happens. Harvey's wearing his favorite suit and has a smirk he reserves for the best of occasions.<p>

Mike is more confused than ever though. He's looking one part lost and six parts bewildered. Donna covers her laughter with a cough as she lets him into Harvey's office.

They're her personal soap opera.

* * *

><p>Donna's very surprised at the length of time that passes before Harvey and Mike have sex again.<p>

It's a month and a half between nights. _Interesting._

Mike seems more relaxed after the second time and Harvey seems quieter. _Very_ interesting.

But life goes on and work gets done and no one but Donna is any the wiser.

* * *

><p>They sleep together a few more times before Donna notices another change.<p>

They come in together one morning. Not a few minutes within each other but _together_. It means everything.

That afternoon Donna has Mike's lunch sent into Harvey's office and the look she receives from Harvey is well worth it.

Three days later Harvey gives her a bouquet of sunflowers and a smile.

"I knew there was a reason I hired you."

* * *

><p>Donna knows the first time they go on a date. She knows that it began a little awkwardly but ended in Harvey's bed.<p>

She knows where they went and how long they were there and that Harvey paid—big surprise.

She knows that Harvey is taking this seriously and that once he has his sight set on something—anything—it's his.

* * *

><p>Harvey and Mike don't change in the office as much as they change outside of the office.<p>

Donna can tell everything through their mannerisms, actions, and expressions. Harvey sleeps more with Mike next to him. Mike is happier and jokes more with Harvey. Harvey goes along with the jokes more often.

They mesh well and it makes some part of Donna want to squeal. The same part of her that has been pushing them together from the first wink she sent Harvey.

Because, _really?_ This couldn't be left up to them or nothing would have ever progressed.

* * *

><p>Donna knows the day Jessica finds out.<p>

She knows how the conversation goes. How nervous Mike is and how amazingly transparent Harvey becomes.

Jessica keeps a straight and stern face while the two men are in her office but Donna knows that Jessica smiles delightedly once they leave.

_Everyone_ has seen this coming.

* * *

><p>Eight months later Donna offers Mike congratulations.<p>

He looks at her blankly for several seconds before the synapses in his brain connect. For someone so smart, he can be rather slow.

"But we-…how did-…you just-…"

He's wearing Harvey's favorite tie.

* * *

><p>Donna knows everything. She knows everyone in the office my name, address and social security number.<p>

She knows all their business and all the business that they know and she's _always_ on top of things.

She knows everything about Harvey from where he stores his extra toilet paper to the catalogue of smirks he has that almost look the same but have such different meanings.

She knows more about Mike than he knows about himself and it's laughable.

Donna knows everything, so when she see happiness, she knows it.


End file.
